<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha Bermata Emas by Aseeh_Hiyahiyahiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314538">Alpha Bermata Emas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aseeh_Hiyahiyahiya/pseuds/Aseeh_Hiyahiyahiya'>Aseeh_Hiyahiyahiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tower of God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Twenty-Fifth Baam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Bahasa Indonesia, Bingung mau kasih judul apa, First Love, Friendship, M/M, Omega Khun Aguero Agnes, no tower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aseeh_Hiyahiyahiya/pseuds/Aseeh_Hiyahiyahiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Khun Aguero Agnes adalah seorang omega. Meskipun seorang omega, ia berjanji tidak akan tunduk pada alpha manapun. Setiapkali ada alpha yang mencoba menyentuhnya, ia akan mengalahkannya hingga babak belur. Pesetan dengan alpha, mereka hanyalah seonggok daging berjiwa yang katanya ditakdirkan untuk memimpin. Khun akan menghajarnya sebelum alpha itu berhasil menyentuh ujung rambutnya.</p>
<p>Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang alpha bermata emas bernama Bam. Bam adalah alpha yang berbeda. Dengan sebuah senyuman, ia berhasil melelehkan hati Aguero yang membeku. Sejak saat itu Aguero bertekad akan menjadikan alpha itu miliknya seorang. Pepatah mengatakan "harapan itu berbanding terbalik dengan realita". Bam ternyata tidak peka dengan perasaan Aguero dan hanya menganggapnya teman! Aguero rasanya ingin menangis dipelukan Bam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khun Aguero Agnis &amp; Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Khun Aguero Agnis &amp; Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace &amp; Rak Wraithraiser, Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ini fanfic ABO pertama yang kupublish. Bagi yang tidak tahu apa itu Alpha/Beta/Omega silahkan searching di google, ada penjelasannya kok disana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Selamat membaca :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc45504887" name="_Toc45504887"></a>Kenapa jika aku omega?</h1>
<p>Omega berambut biru itu terdiam. Wajahnya tetap datar meski seorang alpha berambut silver tengah memojokkannya di tembok atau istilah kerennya ‘kabedon’. Dengan satu tangan disamping kepala, tangan satunya lagi bergerak mengangkat dagu sang omega. Mata alpha tersebut berkilat melihat omega dihadapannya tak berkutik, ia menjilat bibirnya.</p>
<p>“Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku.”</p>
<p>Mendengarnya, alpha itu semakin menyeringai. Alpha dalam dirinya semakin tertantang.  Omega yang ia dapatkan kali ini sepertinya tipe yang agresif. Bau tubuhnya juga lumayan memabukkan. Omega itu akan memohon ketika ia sentuh nanti. Memikirkannya saja membuat feromon alphanya semakin menggila di udara.</p>
<p>Tangan itu kini berpindah pada kemeja depan si omega dan bergerak melepaskan kancingnya.</p>
<p>“KUBILANG JAUHKAN TANGANMU!”</p>
<p>Sedetik kemudian alpha itu terpelanting ke lantai, kepalanya berputar. Omega itu menatapnya nyalang dengan rahang yang mengeras. Apa dia baru saja dikalahkan seorang omega?</p>
<p>Melihat alpha itu terbaring dilantai, omega itu menyeringai. Paras cantiknya akan membuat siapapun tersipu jika saja ia tak sedang menginjak selangkangan seorang alpha dengan pisau lipat yang berkilat ditangannya. “Atau mau ku potong burung milikmu?”</p>
<p>Si alpha berjengit ngeri, setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari sang omega, ia berlari keluar dengan terbirit-birit dan sempat tersandung. “Akan kubalas nanti! Akan kubuktikan kau hanyalah seorang omega!” teriaknya.</p>
<p>Khun Aguero Agnes bukanlah omega yang bisa kau pandang rendah. Meski berstatus sebagai omega pemuda itu tak akan pernah tunduk pada alpha manapun. Jujur saja, Aguero tak membenci alpha ia hanya membenci kenapa dirinya tidak dilahirkan sebagai salah satu dari mereka. Mengutuk nasibnya sendiri sebagai satu-satunya omega dalam keluarga tak akan merubah keadaan, ia harus bisa beradaptasi dan menerima dirinya. Hidup dalam keluarga penuh alpha membuatnya mengenal dan terbiasa menghadapi alpha. Tak seperti omega lain yang mudah merona ketika ada alpha hidung belang yang mendekatinya, Aguero akan langsung menendang selangkangan alpha itu jika berani macam-macam dengannya.</p>
<p>Semua alpha itu sama saja, mereka hanyalah seonggok daging penuh harga diri yang selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai pemimpin. Tebar pesona ketika ada omega yang melihat. Itulah yang ia pikirkan.</p><h1>
<a id="_Toc45504888" name="_Toc45504888"></a>Kau yang Berbeda</h1>
<p>Waktu itu istirahat siang, cuacanya terik sekali. Jadi Aguero memutuskan untuk membeli minuman dingin dikantin. Ramai sekali murid yang berdesakkan membeli minuman untuk menghilangkan dahaga, untung saja ia datang lebih awal sehingga pesanannya sudah jadi ketika murid lain antri. Dengan penuh perjuangan ia berhasil keluar dari laut manusia yang kepanasan itu. Minuman sudah ditangan, waktunya balik ke kelas.</p>
<p>“Tuan Rak suka makan pisang~ pisang warna kuning rasanya manis~”</p>
<p>Sebisa mungkin ia menahan tawa ketika mendengar lagu dengan nada yang terkesan dipaksakan itu. Hingga tanpa disadari ia menyenggol tubuh seorang siswa tinggi berbadan besar.</p>
<p><strong>Tepluk! </strong>Aguero terdiam ketika eskrim berwarna kuning itu jatuh mengenai sepatu hitamnya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah pelaku kejahatan penjatuhan eskrim tersebut. Seorang alpha berwajah aneh, mengingatkannya pada satwa rawa yang kadang ditonton Ran di televisi.</p>
<p>“Pi-pi-pi-pi...”</p>
<p>Sudah bersalah, bermuka buaya, gagap pula. Aguero jadi kasihan. Ia tidak jadi memukul alpha dihadapannya. Ditepuknya pundak lebar itu, ia harus sedikit berjinjit untuk melakukannya mengingat ia lebih pendek.</p>
<p>“Tidak usah minta maaf, sudah kumaafkan kok.”</p>
<p>Aguero tersenyum dan berlalu pergi. Semoga dengan senyum ini siswa buaya dihadapannya tidak akan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula cuma masalah sepele. Aguero masih bisa beli sepatu baru yang lebih bagus lagi.</p>
<p>“PIIIIISAAAANGKUUUUUU!”</p>
<p>Aguero sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengar teriakan memilukan pemilik eskrim rasa pisang tersebut yang berlutut dramatis dengan air mata mengalir dihadapan eskrim pisang yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai kantin.</p>
<p>Sejak saat itu, Aguero tak tahu bahwa setelah kejadian itu hidupnya akan berubah 180 derajat.</p>
<p>Aguero mengernyit ketika membuka lokernya untuk menemukan tumpukan kertas disana. Entah sudah berapa hari kejadian ini berlangsung, ia sampai lupa saking seringnya. Awalnya hanya secarik kertas putih yang dilipat namun lama kelamaan menjadi berkali lipat jumlahnya setelah ia abaikan. Dengan santai ia mengumpulkan tumpukan kertas itu dan membawanya ke tong sampah terdekat. Ia yakin isinya cuma surat cinta karena kejadian ini memang bukan pertama kalinya.</p>
<p>Sayangnya ia tak tahu jika diam-diam seseorang memerhatikannya dengan wajah horor ketika kertas itu melesat kedalam tong sampah.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Angin berhembus pelan, suasana begitu damai setelah bel pulang berbunyi sejam yang lalu. Karena supir pribadi keluarganya sedang ada urusan dan tak bisa langsung menjemputnya sepulang sekolah, Aguero memutuskan untuk membaca buku dibawah pohon rindang yang terletak ditaman sekolah. Manik birunya bergerak seiring dengan paragraf yang tengah ia baca. Aguero merindukan suasana damai seperti ini ketika hanya ada dia dan bukunya–</p>
<p>–tiba-tiba dilempar seseorang.</p>
<p>Ia ingin marah dan mencaci maki orang yang berani mengganggu waktu damainya. Namun perkataan diujung lidahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok buaya murka dihadapannya. Bahkan matanya menyala merah mengerikan! Tunggu, yang seharusnya marah disini kan harusnya Aguero!</p>
<p>“Kau siapa–”</p>
<p>“KAU! BERANINYA KAU MENGACUHKANKU, DASAR KURA-KURA BIRU SIALAN!”</p>
<p>Tiba-tiba kepalan tangan si buaya terangkat diudara. Ujung bibir Aguero tertarik ke atas. Ia bisa mengatasi hal seperti ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang melayangkan tinju padanya meski mengetahui ia hanyalah omega.</p>
<p>Tangannya sudah bersiap menerima kepalan tangan itu ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri diantara mereka. Seorang murid berambut hitam kecoklatan, dari bau yang dimilikinya Aguero yakin ia seorang alpha meski tubuhnya lebih pendek dari alpha kebanyakan. Dan lebih pendek daripada Aguero yang seorang omega.</p>
<p>“OI, KURA-KURA HITAM, KENAPA KAU MENGHALANGIKU?!” Suara buaya itu terdengar lebih murka.</p>
<p>Apa-apaan ini? Ingin bersikap sok pahlawan dihadapannya? Datang ketika ada omega yang dalam bahaya, tipikal alpha rendahan. Aguero mendengus.</p>
<p>“Oh, jadi beberapa hari ini Rak bolos kelas hanya untuk melabrak murid lain, ya?”</p>
<p>“INI URUSANKU KAU MINGGIR SAJA!”</p>
<p>“Tidak mau.”</p>
<p>Aguero terdiam melihat keduanya. Tinggal hajar saja, bereskan? Bukannya itu yang sering dilakukan para alpha jika ingin berebut omega. Nampaknya si alpha kecil lebih keras kepala daripada penampilannya.</p>
<p>“APA KAU BILANG? KAU MAU KUPUKUL YA?” Siswa buaya itu, Rak, mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi. Terlihat mengintimidasi dan berbahaya diwaktu yang bersamaan.</p>
<p>“Pukul saja.” Tapi si alpha kecil tak bergeming. Masih berada ditempat untuk melindungi Aguero.</p>
<p>Aguero jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa alpha kecil ini punya kekuatan super atau apa? Hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu berhasil membuat alpha buaya itu menurunkan tinjunya.</p>
<p>“Berurusan denganmu lebih merepotkan.” Rak memejamkan matanya dan kemudian berjalan pergi. Sebelum semakin menjauh, ia teringat sesuatu dan berteriak, “AWAS KAU KURA-KURA BIRU! KAU BELUM LOLOS DARIKU!”</p>
<p>Aguero tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Jadi ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar disertai jari tengah teracung. Rak melotot.</p>
<p>Dipandanginya punggung tegap si alpha yang lebih pendek darinya. Menarik sekali melihat seorang alpha yang berhasil mengalahkan alpha lain tanpa adu jotos. Siapa gerangan alpha tersebut?</p>
<p>Seolah Tuhan mendengar do’anya, siswa tersebut berbalik. Layaknya adegan dalam shojou manga, tiba-tiba angin berhembus entah dari mana membuat daun berguguran. Nafas Aguero tercekat menyaksikan senyum diwajah polosnya. Dan yang paling membuatnya terpana adalah sepasang mata emas yang berkilau indah.</p>
<p>“Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah.”</p>
<p>Suaranya terdengar lembut ditelinga Aguero. Ia memundurkan kepalanya ketika wajah alpha itu mendekat, membuat kepalanya terantuk batang pohon dibelakangya.</p>
<p>“Ya ampun! Kepalamu tidak apa-apa? Benturannya terdengar keras tadi.”</p>
<p>Giliran tangan alpha kecil itu yang kini membuat jantungnya berpacu tak karuan. Meraih belakang kepalanya dan mengusap bagian yang nyeri dengan lembut.</p>
<p>“Sudah mendingan belum?”</p>
<p>Tak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memanas. Jantungnya berpacu kencang. Belum pernah ada alpha yang berhasil membuat Aguero seperti ini. Alpha kecil bermata emas itu berbeda.</p>
<p>“Tolong maafkan Rak, ya. Dia memang begitu, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik.”</p>
<p>Alpha bermata emas itu sedikit mundur kebelakang. Kemudian membungkukkan badannya.</p>
<p>Tidak ada alpha yang mau merendahkan dirinya pada seorang omega. Itulah yang Aguero yakini selama ini. Dan alpha dihadapannya telah membuktikan bahwa Aguero salah.</p>
<p>“Tidak apa-apa.”</p>
<p>Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Aguero. Hanya jawaban singkat namun berhasil membuat senyum diwajah sang alpha semakin melebar.</p>
<p>“Terimakasih.”</p>
<p>Alpha itu menunduk sekali lagi dan kemudian mengambil langkah untuk pergi. Aguero berharap bisa berbicara lebih lama dengannya. Alpha itu membuat jantung Aguero berdetak tak karuan namun disaat bersamaan membuatnya nyaman dengan kehadirannya.</p>
<p>“Tu-tunggu!”</p>
<p>Alpha itu berhenti dan berbalik. Memiringkan kepalanya ketika Aguero belum juga berkata-kata.</p>
<p>Setelah menetralkan denyut jantungnya Aguero berdehem, memastikan suaranya tak terdengar aneh maupun tergagap lagi dan bertanya, “Aku Khun Aguero Agnes. Siapa namamu?”</p>
<p>Alpha itu tersenyum. Senyum yang akan Aguero ingat sepanjang hidupnya.</p>
<p>“Bam ke-25. Panggil saja Bam.”</p>
<p>Bibir Aguero terbuka, namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar. Otak jeniusnya mendadak konslet memikirkan apalagi yang harus dibicarakan untuk membuat Bam tetap berada disini. Ayolah, ia bisa saja membicarakan sesuatu seperti cuaca misalnya.</p>
<p>“Bam, aku–”</p>
<p>“–Bam! Cepatlah! Ayo pulang!” Dari kejauhan seorang siswa botak melambaikan tangan kearahnya yang dibalas oleh Bam. Dibelakangnya ada seorang murid berambut hitam, mereka menaiki sepeda.</p>
<p>Bam tersenyum tak enak pada Aguero dan berkata, “Maaf Tuan Khun, teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa.”</p>
<p>“Sampai jumpa...”</p>
<p>Aguero masih melambaikan tangannya setelah Bam pergi ke tempat teman-temannya. Sebelah tangannya diletakkan di dada yang berdetak kencang. Senyum itu masih terkenang dihatinya. Alpha kecil bermata emas itu telah berhasil mencairkan es yang menyelimuti hati Aguero.</p>
<p>“...Bam.”</p>
<p>Bam berbeda. Tak seperti alpha kebanyakan yang sombong dan minta dipatuhi. Bam adalah alpha ramah dengan senyum yang indah. Sudah diputuskan, Aguero akan membuat Bam menjadi miliknya.</p>
<p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc45504889" name="_Toc45504889"></a>Makan Siang</h1><p> </p><p>Hari itu Aguero lupa membawa bekalnya. Ia yang biasanya makan bekal di kelas terpaksa memesan makanan dikantin sekolah yang membludak di jam istirahat. Aguero memesan porsi makan spesial, maklum makanan biasa tak bisa memuaskan perutnya.</p><p>Ia duduk sendirian kala itu. Aguero punya teman. Sungguh. Hanya saja orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya hanya mendekat ketika butuh saja. Ia duduk sendirian karena tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.</p><p>Ketika melihat sekelebat warna hitam kecoklatan matanya langsung autofocus dan senyum mampir dibibir tipisnya. ‘Wah, Bam masih imut seperti biasa.’ Kemudian ia menjadi gelagapan. Gawat, ia belum memikirkan rencana untuk membuat Bam menjadi miliknya! Tunggu! Ia seharusnya memikirkan cara untuk mendekatinya dahulu, baru kemudian menjadikan Bam miliknya. Tapi bagaimana?</p><p>Sementara itu Bam sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya, sepertinya meributkan sesuatu. Suasana sangat berisik siang itu, tapi Aguero sedang terlarut dalam pemikirannya sehingga tidak dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.</p><p>“Apa? Bam, aku tidak mau duduk disana!”</p><p>“Tapi cuma disana yang kosong, Isu!”</p><p>Shibisu mengerang, kalau saja ia punya rambut pasti sudah ia jambak sedari tadi, ia tidak mau berdekatan dengan omega ganas. Dari rumor yang ia dengar, omega berambut biru itu sudah menendang selangkangan alpha berkali-kali.</p><p>“Tuan Rak suka piiiisaang~” Rak datang dengan eskrim pisang ditangan. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa teman-temannya masih berdiri disini.</p><p> “Hatz, bantu aku!” Shibisu beralih pada Hatz. Shibisu ingat Hatz punya dendam kesumat pada omega itu, Hatz pasti membantunya.</p><p>Diluar dugaan Hatz justru berkata, “Kita duduk disana saja. Hanya sampai jam istirahat berakhir.”</p><p>Hatz sudah lelah berdiri terus. Mengantri makanan sambil berdiri, masa makan harus berdiri juga. Kebetulan hanya meja yang diduduki Aguero saja yang kosong.</p><p>“Oi, kura-kura! Kita duduk dimana?” Rak bertanya. Dia tidak terlalu menyimak apa yang diributkan teman-temannya. Eskrimnya tinggal setengah, mereka berdebat terlalu lama.</p><p>“Disana,” Bam menunjuk meja yang hanya ditempati Aguero. Dalam sekejap, Rak telah menghilang.</p><p><strong>Brak! </strong>Aguero yang sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mendekati Bam langsung buyar ketika mejanya digebrak. Minumannya bahkan sampai tumpah ke lantai. Aguero memandang nyalang sang tersangka. Buaya itu memandangnya lebih bengis. Ada cipratan listrik diantara keduanya ketika mata mereka saling bertemu.</p><p>“Apa masalahmu?!” Aguero balik menggebrak meja. Berani sekali Buaya itu mengganggunya yang sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mendekati Bam! Akan ia tendang burungnya nanti!</p><p>“Aku minta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang telah kau perbuat!” Buaya itu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Aguero dengan kuku panjangnya.</p><p>Tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, Aguero bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa menggebrak meja untuk menambah suasana. “Pertanggungjawaban apa, bangs–”</p><p>Ditengah suasana yang mencekam Bam tiba-tiba datang. Amarah Aguero langsung sirna melihat senyum Bam. Hampir saja ia keceplosan bicara kasar. Bam yang imut tidak pantas mendengar kata-kata kotor.</p><p>“Selamat siang, Tuan Khun! Boleh kami duduk disini?”</p><p>Sedangkan Shibisu melotot, terakhir kali ia minta izin duduk disebelah Aguero ia hampir mendapatkan tendangan cantik diselangkangan.</p><p>Rak memegangi perutnya yang baru saja disikut. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil melotot pada sang pelaku yang hanya dibalas senyum polos. “Sialan kau, kura-kura hitam!”</p><p>“Silahkan.” Omega itu menyelipkan helaian birunya kebelakang telinga dan tersenyum manis. Keberuntungan macam apa ini... ia tak perlu mendekati Bam karena alpha itu lah yang mendekatinya.</p><p>‘Apa dia omega Khun yang itu?!’ Jika saja ia sedang tidak memegang nampan Shibisu pasti sudah mengucek kedua matanya atau paling tidak menampar pipinya sendiri untuk memastikan ini bukanlah genjutsu. Dia tidak salah lihat kan? Aguero biasanya bermuka datar dan lebih condong menyeringai daripada tersenyum, itupun jarang.</p><p>“Tuan Khun, perkenalkan mereka teman-temanku yang itu Shibisu dan yang ini Hatz,” Bam menunjuk temannya satu persatu setelah mereka duduk. “Kau tidak keberatan kami makan bersamamu, kan?”</p><p>“Tentu saja tidak.”</p><p>Mana mungkin Aguero bisa menolak Bam.</p><p>Bam kemudian ingat ia melupakan satu orang. Ia menunjuk Rak yang masih memegangi perutnya. “Oh, dan yang disebelahku bernama Rak. Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya.”</p><p>“Yang Mulia Rak Wraithraiser lebih tepatnya. Ingat itu, Kura-kura Biru!” Rak berkata dengan sombongnya.</p><p>Aguero menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Dan sekali lagi, namanya bukan Kura-kura Biru. Apa buaya ini tidak bisa mengingat namanya?</p><p>“Tenang saja, tidak akan kulupakan, Bu-a-ya.” Sengaja menekankan akhir kata, tak lupa seringai dibibir. Seperti dugaan buaya itu langsung tersulut emosi ketika dipanggil buaya.</p><p>“APA KAU BILANG, KURA-KURA BIRU?!”</p><p>“Buaya?” Aguero memiringkan kepalanya, pura-pura tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. “Oh mungkin kau bingung penulisannya ya. B.U.A.Y.A, buaya.”</p><p>Shibisu makan dengan tidak tenang. Bagaimana dia makan dengan tenang kalau Rak dan Aguero saling melotot begitu. Mana pembicaraannya makin lama makin ambigu lagi.</p><p>“Tanggung jawab!”</p><p>Aguero tidak ingat ia berbuat apa-apa pada seekor buaya. Justru buaya itu yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Dengan telunjuk di dagu dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat, ia bertanya, “Apa aku menghamilimu?”</p><p>Shibisu, Bam dan Hatz hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Mereka buru-buru meminum air. Rak adalah seorang alpha laki-laki, mana mungkin seorang omega dapat menghamilinya. Harga diri Rak sebagai seorang alpha akan terluka pastinya dan Rak tidak akan tinggal diam. Bam tidak ingin Aguero terluka, bagaimanapun juga Rak adalah seorang alpha dan Aguero adalah seorang omega. Seorang alpha bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan omega.</p><p>Bam segera menahan pundak Rak ketika alpha itu terlihat semakin marah. “Rak, tenangkan dirimu–”</p><p>“KAU MENJATUHKAN ESKRIM PISANGKU WAKTU ITU!!!”</p><p>Mereka terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang lewat didepan meja mereka.</p><p>“Oh.” Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Aguero.</p><p>“APA MAKSUDMU ‘OH’? ESKRIM ITU ADALAH ESKRIM TERAKHIR HARI ITU! TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG LAIN!” Rak melotot, andaikan ini film kartun sudah dipastikan matanya sudah mulur keluar. Rak tidak akan melupakan bagaimana eskrim pisangnya jatuh ke lantai waktu itu dengan efek slowmotion.</p><p>“Akan kuganti yang baru.” Aguero bangkit dari kursi dengan kartu kredit ayahnya ditangan, yang ia pinjam tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah.</p><p>Kantin SMA ToG memiliki desain yang unik, sebelah kanan kantin berisi tempat duduk untuk murid ketika istirahat sedangkan sebelah kiri kantin ada bilik-bilik kecil berjejer sebagai toko yang digunakan pedagang untuk menjajakan dagangannya entah itu menjual alat tulis, makanan, minuman, snack maupun eskrim. Kantin menerima uang cash maupun kartu kredit karena kantin ini tidak hanya digunakan oleh siswa saja melainkan guru juga. Ia berjalan menuju toko eskrim yang cukup ramai dijam istirahat. Ketika sang penjual melihat kartu kredit ditangan, ia langsung menyambut dengan ramah.</p><p> “Mana eskrimku?” Rak bertanya ketika netranya melihat Aguero yang kembali duduk dengan kaki disilang. Dan yang paling penting, tanpa eskrim ditangan.</p><p>“Sebentar lagi datang.”</p><p>Rak mendengus. Dasar omega lemah, memesan satu eskrim saja harus dibawakan orang lain.</p><p>Kemudian ia melongo ketika seorang pelayan menyajikan segelas eskrim dihadapannya. Ia sudah biasa makan eskrim hampir setiap hari malah, tapi yang tidak biasa adalah ukurannya yang jumbo dengan topping beraneka ragam. Ini adalah eskrim jumbo spesial yang selama ini Rak inginkan tapi tidak bisa Rak beli karena masalah harga. Dan sekarang ia bisa memakannya.</p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rak dan pisang adalah kombinasi sempurna.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Selamat membaca...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc46662895" name="_Toc46662895"></a>Untuk Bersamanya</h1><p>Setelah dipikir-pikir, mendekati Bam saat jam istirahat bukanlah hal yang buruk. Bam dan kawan-kawan akan datang ke kantin saat istirahat. Jadi Aguero memutuskan untuk datang ke kantin lebih awal untuk mendapatkan meja. Ia akan mengusir siapapun yang ingin duduk dengannya, sengaja ia siapkan tempat kosong untuk Bam dan kawan-kawan. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi kantin menjadi tempat pertama yang didatangi murid-murid. Bam dan teman-temannya selalu datang setelah bel berbunyi. Seperti biasa, hanya meja yang ditempati Aguero lah yang masih kosong.</p><p>Kemudian Bam akan datang dengan senyum diwajah, “Kami boleh duduk disini?”</p><p>“Tentu saja.”</p><p>Mereka makan sambil sesekali berbicara berbagai hal. Meski tak terlalu penting, tapi Aguero tetap menanggapi. Dulu ia tak terlalu suka makan dikantin, ia lebih suka makan sendirian dikelas. Tenang dan tidak ada yang membicarakannya tentang dia yang seorang omega. Tapi sekarang berbeda, makan dikantin bersama teman tak buruk juga. Menyenangkan malah. Shibisu yang selalu mengeluarkan lelucon garing, Hatz yang makan dengan tenang tapi kadang ikut tertawa juga, Rak yang makan eskrim pisang traktiran Aguero dengan lahap, dan Bam yang tersenyum ketika melihat teman-temannya bersama.</p><p>“Tuan Khun sudah selesai?” Bam bertanya, menyadari sang Omega yang sudah berhenti makan meski makanannnya masih sisa.</p><p>“Aku sudah kenyang.”</p><p>“Sayurnya tidak dimakan? Boleh untukku?”</p><p>Aguero menatap piringnya kemudian pada piring Bam yang sudah bersih. Pelajaran olahraga membuatnya kelaparan, dan sayur milik Aguero terlihat enak. Biasanya Bam akan memesan porsi lagi kalau masih lapar, tapi Paman Jisung bilang ia harus belajar menyisakan uang sakunya untuk ditabung.</p><p>“Akan kupesankan untukmu.”</p><p>“Tidak perlu! Aku cuma ingin mencicipi sayur milik Tuan Khun sedikit.”</p><p>“Baiklah kalau kau memaksa,” Khun tersenyum. Ia menyendok sayur dipiring dan menyodorkannya tepat dimulut Bam.</p><p>‘Jangan, Bam! Itu tipuan! Dia pasti akan melempar sendoknya didepan wajahmu!’ Shibisu berteriak dalam hati. Tidak ingin anak sepolos Bam menjadi korban penganiayaan. Ia masih curiga Aguero mempunyai niat terselubung karena akhir-akhir ini makan semeja dengan mereka terus.</p><p>“Aa.” Bam membuka mulut, kemudian  mengunyah sayurnya dengan lahap. Kedua mata emas Bam berbinar ketika lidahnya menyecap rasa yang sangat enak.</p><p>“Bagaimana rasanya?” Aguero bertanya, wajahnya sudah memerah. Apa Bam menyadarinya? Mereka baru saja berciuman secara tak langsung. Para alpha biasanya langsung menyadari ketertarikan omega, meskipun itu berupa perhatian kecil.</p><p>“Enak sekali. Terimakasih, Khun.” Bam tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata emasnya berkilau. Aguero segera memegangi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.</p><p>“Kau adalah temanku yang terbaik.”</p><p>Tangan pucatnya terkulai lemas disamping kursi. Ah, Bam hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman rupanya. Ia masih memandang Bam yang kini tengah bercanda dengan temannya.</p><p>“Apa? Jadi kami ini tidak baik begitu?” Shibisu pura-pura sedih, ia mengusap air mata buayanya menggunakan seragam Hatz yang duduk disampingnya. Membuat si samurai protes, “Jauhkan ingusmu dari bajuku!”</p><p>Rak masih asyik melahap eskrim. Diam-diam ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Setelah Aguero memberinya banyak eskrim, kini Rak menganggap sang omega bersurai biru itu menjadi sosok malaikat pisang penghilang lapar.</p><p>“Kura-kura Biru memang terbaik!” Tiba-tiba Rak berteriak yang mendapat protes dari Hatz dan Shibisu. “Kau juga ikut-ikutan! Dasar Buaya!” teriak keduanya berbarengan.</p><p>Aguero tersenyum menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Mata birunya tertuju pada Bam yang tengah berusaha menengahi teman-temannya. Mungkin saat ini Bam menganggapnya sebagai teman, tapi siapa tahu hubungan mereka akan berubah kejenjang yang lebih romantis. Dan Aguero akan terus mendekati Bam sampai sang alpha bermata emas itu tahu mengenai perasaannya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maaf ya kalo aku jarang apdet, tapi aku usahain ngelanjutin nih cerita kok. Aku sekamar sama temen-temen kuliah, jadi rada susah cari waktu yang pas. Malu rasanya kalo ketahuan nulis beginian, wkwk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo. Akhirnya aku datang lagi dengan chapter baru. Wwkwk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<a id="_Toc46662896" name="_Toc46662896"></a><strike>Bukan</strike> Hari Keberuntungnya</h1>
<p>Aguero menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu luar mobil. Berkali-kali diliriknya jam tangan, sudah hampir masuk sekolah. Selain mendapat predikat omega ganas ia juga dicap sebagai murid teladan oleh guru-guru. Terlambat sekolah bukanlah ciri khasnya.</p>
<p>Mungkin hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Mobil yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba mogok dipinggir jalan. Padahal selama ini mobil itu selalu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada bengkel didekat sini, hanya ada beberapa rumah dan toko. Sialnya lagi, jarak ke sekolah masih lumayan jauh. Aguero tidak yakin ia bisa datang tepat waktu.</p>
<p>“Paman mobilnya sudah selesai diperbaiki belum?” Aguero bertanya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang telah berjasa mengantarnya ke sekolah setiap hari.</p>
<p>Paman sopir mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin-mesin mobil, ada noda kehitaman diwajahnya yang berkeriput. “Belum selesai, tuan muda. Sepertinya masih lama.”</p>
<p>Aguero hanya mengangguk. Ia membuka ponselnya berniat mengirim pesan pada supir keluarganya yang lain. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus sampai disekolah tepat waktu.</p>
<p>“Tuan Khun?”</p>
<p>Suara itu, Aguero mengenalnya. Bam tersenyum padanya dengan mata emas yang bersinar. Ada sekotak bento dengan label produk ditangannya.</p>
<p>“Bam, kau belum berangkat?”</p>
<p>Bam menunjuk bento ditangannya dan ia tersenyum kikuk, “Aku baru saja mampir ke toko untuk membeli makanan. Hehe, aku terlambat bangun jadi belum sempat sarapan.” Lanjut  Bam sembari memasukkan kotak bento itu kedalam tasnya.</p>
<p>Aguero selalu berangkat sebelum jam masuk, melihatnya ada disini membuat Bam bertanya-tanya. “Tuan Khun sendiri belum berangkat?”</p>
<p>“Mobilnya mogok. Sepertinya aku harus jalan kaki.” Aguero berkata dengan sedih. Manik birunya tertuju pada ujung sepatunya sendiri.</p>
<p>Sedangkan sang sopir menatapnya tak percaya, sepertinya pendengarannya sedikit terganggu dimakan usia. Mana mungkin tuan mudanya mau jalan kaki, kan?</p>
<p>Hati Bam tersentuh. Kasihan sekali Aguero, mobilnya mogok dan ia harus jalan kaki ke sekolah. Jarak ke sekolah masih cukup jauh dan sebentar lagi jam masuk pelajaran. Suatu ide melintas dipikiran Bam.</p>
<p>“Bagaimana jika Tuan Khun naik sepeda denganku?”</p>
<p>Wajah Aguero berubah menjadi cerah. Ia bertanya antusias, “Kau bawa sepeda?”</p>
<p>“Iya! Aku selalu naik sepeda ke sekolah!” Bam berkata dengan ceria.</p>
<p>Sambil berjalan menuju tempat sepeda Bam diparkirkan, Bam terus berceloteh mengenai hari-harinya bersepeda membuatnya menjadi sehat dan sebagainya. Aguero mendengarkan dan sesekali merespon.</p>
<p>Aguero berusaha menahan seringaiannya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Bam punya sepeda, karena teman-teman Bam selalu pulang memakai sepeda. Mana mungkin Bam jalan kaki jika teman-temannya bersepeda. Bam yang imut serta baik itu pasti akan merasa kasihan padanya. Mereka akan bersepeda bersama-sama, Bam yang menyetir sedangkan Aguero akan membonceng dibelakang dengan kepala bersandar dipunggung tegap Bam. Mentari pagi akan menyinari keduanya diiringi kicauan burung yang merdu. Membayangkannya saja membuat Aguero merona.</p>
<p>“Yang itu sepedaku!” Bam berlari kecil menuju salah satu pohon dimana sepedanya diparkirkan.</p>
<p>Ketika Aguero sampai, Bam sudah menaiki sepedanya. Menyadari Aguero belum juga naik, Bam memiringkan kepalanya. “Ayo naik, Tuan Khun!”</p>
<p>Aguero masih terdiam. Otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang dikatakan Bam. Bam memang imut, tapi dimana Aguero harus duduk?! Sepeda Bam tidak punya boncengan belakang!</p>
<p>“Aku...duduk dimana?”</p>
<p>Bam tertawa. Jangan-jangan Bam mengerjainya? Tapi tawa Bam terdengar polos dan tidak terkesan mengejek. Ditambah wajah yang imut, Aguero tidak jadi curiga. Walaupun Bam mengerjai atau menertawainya, Aguero berjanji tidak akan memukul ataupun menendangnya.</p>
<p>Wajah Bam memerah menahan tawa, setelah tawanya mereda ia berdehem sebentar untuk mengatur suaranya. “Tuan Khun berdiri di atas rodanya.”</p>
<p>Aguero mengangguk mengerti. Ia pernah melihatnya disalah satu iklan sepeda. Setelah memposisikan diri, sepeda mulai melaju. Bam memilih rute jalan pintas yang jarang dilalui kendaraan bermotor. Udara masih bersih pagi itu, pepohonan terlihat rindang dipinggir jalan.</p>
<p>Yah, meski tidak bisa bersandar di punggung Bam setidaknya ia bisa pegang-pegang pundaknya. Pundak Bam terasa kekar ditangannya, mungkin karena efek bersepeda setiap hari.</p>
<p>“Oh ya, Bam.”</p>
<p>“Ya?” suara Bam tak terlalu jelas terkena angin karena mereka masih berkendara. Tapi Aguero masih bisa mendengarnya.</p>
<p>“Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tuan.”</p>
<p>Sungguh, Aguero tidak suka jika Bam memanggilnya dengan tuan. Terdengar seperti bawahan kepada atasan. Memanggil dengan namanya saja sudah cukup, tak perlu ada embel-embel tuan. Dengan begitu hubungan mereka akan maju satu tingkat lebih tinggi, meski masih dalam tahap pertemanan.</p>
<p>“Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Khun!”</p>
<p>Nama marganya terdengar pas diucapkan dilidah Bam. Terdengar indah. Aguero senang mendengarnya. Dan Aguero akan lebih senang jika Bam memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Lalu dihari berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi sepeda Bam, Hatz, Shibisu dan Rak akan berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumah keluarga Khun. Dari sekian banyak rumah disini hanya rumah Khun saja yang sangat menonjol karena besar dan mewah, gerbangnya saja sangat tinggi dengan pagar tembok yang mengelilingi. Ada satpam yang mengawasi dengan pentungan ditangan. Satpam itu seorang pria berumur 30-an, kepalanya botak dan wajahnya tak bersahabat. Kumis tebalnya membuat penampilannya makin menyeramkan. Satpam itu mulanya curiga dengan kehadiran sekelompok anak SMA yang terlihat seperti anak desa; kemeja putih yang menguning dimakan usia, blazer hitam yang memudar. Namun menjadi terbiasa ketika mengetahui itu adalah teman tuan mudanya.</p>
<p>Tak lama satpan membukakan gerbang. Sosok Aguero dengan rambut birunya yang berkibar indah muncul. Aguero tersenyum bersalah. “Sudah menunggu lama, ya? Maaf, aku harus merawat rambutku dulu.”</p>
<p>Sebenarnya ia sedikit terlambat karena ayahnya tiba-tiba menghadangnya dipintu dan mulai menceramahinya. Singkat kata Eduan shock berat layaknya seorang ibu yang mengetahui anaknya hamil diluar nikah setelah tahu bahwa putra omega satu-satunya bersepeda –dibonceng seorang alpha pula– ke sekolah. Ketika Aguero menjelaskan kejadian mobil mogok, Eduan malah ngotot akan membelikannya mobil baru. Tentu saja ditolak Aguero. Ia lebih memilih berangkat bersama teman-temannya. Terlebih Bam yang akan memboncengnya.</p>
<p>“Tidak apa-apa, Khun.”</p>
<p>“KURA-KURA BIRU! KAMI MENUNGGUMU LAMA TAHU!”</p>
<p>“Untung aku tidak punya rambut.”</p>
<p>“Dasar maniak anting.” Biasanya Aguero akan marah jika Hatz memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tapi Bam yang tersenyum membuat amarahnya hilang.</p>
<p>Aguero berjalan melewati Shibisu, kearah Bam yang masih tersenyum. Ia segera memposisikan diri dibelakang sepeda Bam, mengabaikan Shibisu yang cemberut. Padahal sepeda Shibisu ada boncengannya, tapi ia memilih Bam.</p>
<p>Hampir setiap hari mereka berangkat bersama. Kadang pulang juga bersama kalau masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada acara sepulang sekolah. Seringnya sih, Aguero yang tidak ikut pulang bareng karena kelasnya yang merupakan kelas unggulan selalu pulang lebih lama dari pada kelas lainnya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe, aku sempet bingung nyebut boncengan sepeda yang buat berdiri dibelakang itu namanya apa. Ada sebutannya gak sih?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>